1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an emission control driver and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among FPDs, organic light emitting displays display an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays have high response speed and are driven with low power consumption. Common organic light emitting displays supply current corresponding to data signals to the OLEDs using transistors formed in pixels so that light is emitted by the OLEDs.
Conventional organic light emitting displays include a data driver for supplying the data signals to data lines, a scan driver for sequentially supplying scan signals to scan lines, an emission control driver for supplying emission control signals to emission control lines, and a display unit including a plurality of pixels coupled to the data lines, scan lines, and emission control lines.
The pixels included in the display unit are selected to receive the data signals from the data lines when the scan signals are supplied to the scan lines. The pixels that receive the data signals generate light (e.g., light components) with brightness (e.g., predetermined brightness components) corresponding to the data signals, and display an image (e.g., a predetermined image). Here, emission times of the pixels correspond to the emission control signals supplied from the emission control lines. In general, the emission control signals are supplied to overlap the scan signals supplied to the scan lines to set the pixels to which the data signals are supplied in a non-emission state.
Currently, research relating to setting an optimal brightness of an organic light emitting display is ongoing. The brightness of a panel may be controlled through various methods. For example, a bit of data is controlled to correspond to an amount of external light so that the brightness of the panel may be controlled. However, in order to control the bit of data, complicated processes are performed.